


Five Cards

by Pennyplainknits



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written to fill one of <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nicolasech"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nicolasech"><b>nicolasech</b></a>'s prompts at <a href="http://sparky77.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sparky77.livejournal.com/"><b>sparky77</b></a>'s White Collar <a href="http://sparky77.livejournal.com/636470.html">prompt party</a>.  She wanted to know what was in the cards Neal sent Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Cards

**Year One**

  
_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Prison life is tedious  
But I try not to hold it against you_.

 

Do you know the prison jumpsuits are all the same colour? Talk about cruel and unusual punishment!

Neal xx

**Year Two**

Peter

_Many happy returns_

 

Watch out for that new partner of yours. Would hate for the Bureau to lose it's best agent.

Love Neal

**Year Three**

Peter

_May the year bring many gifts_

 

Congresswoman Bing- check the Lakeside Holding Company. Honestly, do I have to do your job for you?

Bet that's the first time you've gotton an arrest as a gift

Xoxox

Neal

** Year Four**

Peter

_Like fine wine, you get better as you age._

 

You strike me as a Chateauneuf man. Share the bottle with that wonderful wife of yours

**Year Five**

Peter

_come unwrap your present_

 

Elizabeth and I have a big birthday surprise planned, so please come home at a reasonable hour

Xxxxxxxx

N


End file.
